<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue-Haired Breeding Bitch by lewdnepvasilias_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893356">Blue-Haired Breeding Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe'>lewdnepvasilias_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Collars, Coming Inside, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Futa, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Five on One, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Futanari Glynda Goodwitch, Futanari Nora Valkyrie, Futanari Pyrrha Nikos, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Futanari on Male, Futaverse, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mild-ish Rape/Non-con Elements, Mpreg, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sixsome, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Male, Teacher/Student, Thigh jobs, cumming inside, dominant female, mind-break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. Glynda Goodwitch. Yang Xiao Long. They all had one thing- or two things, maybe- in common. They were all extra hung futas, and raging horny ones at that. What they needed was a sexy boy they could stuff full of their cocks and cum, and breed as well. And Neptune Vasilias just so happened to be the perfect contender for that role.</p><p>Edit 07/26/2020: check beginning notes for important disclaimer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glynda Goodwitch/Neptune Vasilias, Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Neptune Vasilias/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie/Neptune Vasilias, Pyrrha Nikos/Neptune Vasilias, Ruby Rose/Neptune Vasilias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Important disclaimer as of 07/26/2020 that I should have included when I first posted this: <br/>Do understand that writing fictional non-con elements does not mean I condone IRL rape/noncon. No. IRL rape/noncon is bad. <br/>While I understand that many may feel uncomfortable with people writing erotic noncon content, and it is perfectly valid to feel that way about erotic noncon fanfics, writing such fics is not equivalent to condoning it IRL. <br/>Some people just have fantasies, and as long as they don't go about harming actual people for the sake of said fantasies, then leave them be. (I'm personally not even that big on noncon, but I wrote this cause I got really invested into the RP I was in that it was adapted from). <br/>Keep in mind that this is all completely fictional. Fiction isn't always meant to be taken so seriously. <br/>If you don't like the content described in the tags/summary, don't read it. Simple as that. <br/>Thank you for your time. <br/>-LewdNep</p><p>~</p><p>Finally, I get to post a Neptune gangbang/mpreg smut</p><p>Yup, writing some stuff that's a little more on the extreme side of things lol (hey, I love me some extreme kinky stuff just as much as I love the more vanilla leaning stuff and moderately kinky stuff). I’m doing this really hot RP with a friend (who wishes to remain anonymous) that I felt had to be written into a fanfic. This is the first time I’ve written something with noncon-ish elements, which is usually a no-zone for me in terms of writing smut. But I don’t mind having it in RP too much, and I got really into this particular RP, so yeah. </p><p>Even though this is gonna have mpreg, it’s not going into the LewdNep’s Mpreg Hell series cause that’s for the non-NSFW mpregs. Might make a different collection for smutty mpreg, IDK.</p><p>So anyways, enjoy the extreme kinkiness that is Neptune the beautiful blue-haired bottom bitch-boy getting buttfucked, broken, and bred by big futa cocks and bubbling baby batter and being made to bear and birth a bunch of babies! (Sorry but the alliteration is fun)</p><p>And of course, credit where credit is due. Big thanks to my anonymous RP partner for doing this RP with me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a futanari may have been a sort of a rarity in Remnant, but it wasn’t exactly easy. Having a large alpha cock far superior to that of any man was nice and all, but it made it hard to satisfy sexual urges. Using their hands or certain toys was no good; what they needed was someone else, preferably a man, that could properly milk their cocks. Oh, and bear their children too. Futa cum was somewhat well-known for being strong enough to alter a man’s cells to allow him to bear children, the effects being stronger with the more cum he took inside his ass. And futas did have multiple loads to give most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby Rose. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. Yang Xiao Long. It wasn’t too far into their second semester at Beacon when they- and Professor Glynda Goodwitch as well- all discovered one another as futas. They had so much pent up tension waiting for release, and no man to give it to. Well, Nora had Ren, but he wasn’t always available to serve as her cum-dumpster. </p><p>One day, the five of them had gotten together and went through their options of the boys currently at Beacon. Jaune Arc was attractive as hell and had the perfect body, ass, and hips for the task, but according to Pyrrha, he didn't seem like he'd be emotionally up to the task. Lie Ren was also attractive and had the perfect figure, but he belonged to Nora and no one else. Sun Wukong was a total hottie too, he'd probably be great for it, but him getting pregnant would mean saying “R. I. P.” to his trademark abs, which was a rather questionable sacrifice to them. </p><p> </p><p>But Neptune Vasilias however... he was perfect. Perfect round ass, perfect thick thighs, perfect juicy chest, perfect child-bearing hips, perfectly handsome face… It was like he was designed to be a baby-bearing cockslut. The five women had their pick now. </p><p> </p><p>"Meet me in my office tonight, girls." Glynda said to the others at the end of the meet-up. "I'll be calling Mr. Vasilias up here for us to have fun with~" </p><hr/><p>Later on that fine Saturday evening, the Trident-wielding babe had just finished washing up for bed after a bit of extra training practice with his team. When suddenly, he heard Glynda’s voice on the speakers. </p><p><em> "Mr. Neptune Vasilias,” </em> She said. <em> "Would you please see me in my office?" </em></p><p>"What could this be about?" wondered Neptune. Well, whatever it was, it should be alright, so long as it didn't have anything to do with water. He chuckled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at Glynda's office, he was surprised to see so many other of his classmates there. He hadn't heard any of <em> their </em> names called on the loudspeaker…</p><p> </p><p><em> "Welcome, Mr. Vasilias~" </em> Glynda said, feeling her cock throb at the sight of the handsome young man. All the other girls were very visibly hard as well as they looked him up and down. God, his assets were so much better up close! The more they stared, the more desirable he looked in their eyes, the more desirable he looked for taking their cocks and cum and carrying their children... they needed him, they needed him now.</p><p>Neptune looked nervously from one to the other. Now, he was used to a little bit of female admiration from time to time. He was good looking and he knew it. But this time was different. Their gazes were outright predatory. He could feel them undressing him with their eyes. What could this be about? He stood there shuffling his feet and thoroughly befuddled.</p><p>"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what we called you here for exactly, well... we need you to help us out with a little issue we have..." She reached down to the bulge in her skirt. "An issue we <em> all </em> have, that you're the <em> best </em> person to help us out with..." </p><p>Neptune was about to tell Glynda that he'd be glad to help out. That's what classmates are for. But then she pulled down her skirt and revealed her raging 14-inch boner. The other girls had followed suit... Ruby pulling off her dress and tights, Yang unzipping her shorts, Pyrrha flipping up her skirt, Nora pulling off her dress. Their cocks were all about the same length, almost the same width, but all equally raging hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... uh... I thought you were… y’know… er…?” Neptune stammered. “I mean ...<em> yikes </em> ! Sorry, but… those are bigger than mine… much bigger! I've never had cock before… I-I'm sure those could <em> never </em> fit!” He was completely clothed, but he instinctively tried to cover himself with his hands anyway, as he could feel his own cock pulse slightly.</p><p>Glynda just chuckled and flicked her riding crop, so that all his clothes peeled off, revealing his bare, smooth, naked body. God, the view of his assets was even better now! The girls' veiny cocks were visibly pulsing... it was getting hard to not just leap onto him. </p><p><em> "Yiiii-!" </em> he shrieked as Glynda whipped off his clothes. </p><p>"They could never fit~? I doubt that... but why don't you show us that <em> pretty hole </em> of yours and we'll see for sure~" she replied.</p><p> </p><p>Neptune could feel them ogling his thighs, his chest… his whole body, it was completely in display for them! Well, one thing he could do was to protect his ass. He backed slowly into the corner, his plump ass protected by being against the wall. He put his hand in front of him to cover his penis, though they didn't seem <em> nearly </em> as interested in <em> that </em>. He could feel their horniness as they gawked at him; it was that palpable… and contagious, too. Unaccountably, Neptune found himself getting hard as well.</p><p>"Now now, Neptune... there's nothing to be ashamed of..." Glynda said. But Neptune just stared back, nervous and unconvinced.</p><p>Glynda sighed. "Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way..." </p><p>She pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs. Pyrrha smiled. "I'll help with that." And with her semblance, she quickly and easily slapped the cuffs on Neptune's wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Neptune hadn’t been at this school for too long, but he had seen all the girls in action enough times to know it would take nearly all his strength and skill to match up against any one of them. But in combination, it was absolutely hopeless. And now handcuffed, he was easy prey. </p><p>He looked into Pyrrha's delighted eyes when she snapped on the cuffs and shivered. Maybe the best thing for him to do would be to try and "relax and enjoy it".</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha smirked. "Now turn around and bend over."</p><p>Compliantly, all resistance gone, he turned around and bent over as directed, revealing to all of them his attractive ass and his tight light pucker of an asshole. </p><p> </p><p>"Good boy," said Glynda. "And god damn, what an amazing ass that is~ Ruby, go over there and test his virginity, stick a couple of fingers in him, stretch him out. See whether or not he'll be able to fit our cocks inside him." She got up from the desk and walked over to Neptune's mouth, her erect cock dangerously close. “And Neptune… you be a good boy during this test, and you'll get a reward."</p><p>Neptune did want to be a good boy and pass the test. He opened his mouth for Glynda's enormous cock, in case she was expecting him to suck her off, but surprisingly she didn’t enter his throat… yet. Meanwhile, he could feel Ruby's fingers probing him, first just one, then a second. If it weren't for the fact that he was essentially being violated, he had to admit that it actually felt pretty good.</p><p>Ruby smiled. "Hmmm... oh he's definitely a virgin, alright. But I think he can fit our cocks. He's not too tight, but just tight enough~" </p><p> </p><p>Glynda grinned. "Good. Now, Neptune, open wide~" she said as she slid her cock into his gaping mouth.</p><p><em> "MGGLFM," </em> Neptune moaned, his voice muffled as his mouth was suddenly full of thick, hard Futacock… and Glynda was only half in. His bubble butt was wriggling enticingly as Ruby probed it.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Hnnnn... </em> oh, you don't need to probe him anymore Ruby."</p><p>"Awwww". Ruby whined, pulling her fingers out. "Can I at least fuck his ass?" </p><p>"Not just yet. Let me finish off in his mouth first. I want to hear all his sexy little moans as his ass is broken for the first time. But feel free to toy with the rest of his body... play with his assets, lick his nipples or his ass, but don't dick him down just yet." </p><p>"Okay!"</p><p> </p><p>Neptune began to feel like such a slut. The girls were licking and sucking and groping him almost everywhere. Yang and Nora sucked his nipples and played with his chest. Ruby was caressing and kissing his thighs and hips. Pyrrha was licking his virgin asshole, readying it for cock. He couldn't help but moan, which vibrated Glynda's cock and allowed it to penetrate further into his throat.</p><p>"God, I can't wait to see this sexy little hole get filled up by a huge cock~" Pyrrha said briefly before going back to licking. </p><p>"Tell me about it,” Yang replied. ‘I can't get enough of this chest, it's so plump and juicy~!" </p><p>"Yup!” Nora agreed. “And once we get him pregnant, his chest is gonna start to grow and be even more plump and juicy!" </p><p>"And his hips too, can't wait to see them grow wider than they already are once we put a baby in him~!" Ruby chirped. </p><p> </p><p>Neptune’s heart nearly stopped. <em> ‘Pregnant?’ </em> he wondered. <em> ‘Guys don't get pregnant!’ </em> . He tried to say something, but <em> "Gfmbakrt-!" </em> was what actually came out, due to his mouth being stuffed with cock. </p><p>Then a memory occurred to him. He remembers he'd once heard about the abilities of Futacum… how, if strong enough, it could have the ability to make even a male pregnant. He hadn't paid it much mind, though, because Futas were rare, so when would he ever run into one? Little did he know he'd been working in school with a whole team of them!</p><p> </p><p><em> "Fuuuuck~!!!" </em> Glynda moaned, pumping in and out of his gullet. " <em> Mmmmmn </em> , your mouth is really good for a virgin, baby... think I'm gonna cum soon, so I want you to swallow <em> all </em> of it~"</p><p><em> "Ygghhfg," </em> replied Neptune. He was wondering… so many things at once. What was Futacum going to taste like? Would Glynda and the rest all think of him as a free use slut after this? Maybe if he really did get pregnant, would it protect him a little from constant sexual usage? But he wasn't a girl. He didn't know anything about carrying a baby inside of him, let alone birthing it. </p><p>As these thoughts passed through Neptune's mind, Glynda's giant cock kept fucking his mouth. <em> Bam-bam-bam </em>, ravaging him and using him to get herself off.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Ohhhh fuuuck~!! Get ready bitch~!!!" </em> Holding his head down on her cock to the base, she finally released a huge creamy load into his mouth.</p><p>The load was enormous. It filled his mouth and trickled down the corners, but most of the spunk went directly down his throat. The taste was not unpleasant and had the strange effect of making him crave more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yessssss~ gulp it all down, baby... take it all in your stomach~!" </em>
</p><p>Neptune obediently swallowed the whole load, the warm feeling of the cum filling his tummy as he did. </p><p>Soon, Glynda had emptied the last of her cum into his belly, and pulled out. </p><p>"Oh, you were amazing, sweetie~ the perfect little cumslut~ Now... let's see how well you can take Nora's huge cock~" </p><p>Nora grinned widely, in utter delight. "Aw <em> yeaaaahhhh!!! </em>" </p><p> </p><p>Using her strength, she pulled Neptune up into the full Nelson position and lowered him onto her shaft, sliding him down easily.</p><p><em> "Uhhhhh-!" </em> groaned Neptune, as his ass was penetrated by cock for the very first time. He wriggled to accommodate Nora's huge organ. It felt weird, but surprisingly good. He saw all the girls staring at him and licking their lips as they awaited their own turns.</p><p><em> "God you're so fucking sexy~!" </em> Nora began to bounce him up and down on her cock, groaning as his tight walls squeezed her meat. <em> "Fuuuuck, this feels so amazing~!!!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Neptune shivered as Nora bounced him on her cock. He felt so confused. As the man, shouldn't he be the one doing the fucking? But at the same time… it felt so good to be fucked. He was glad he was helping Nora get off, just as he'd given Glynda a great orgasm before. And he was feeling good too; being filled up excited him. Maybe it was better for girls to fuck boys than the reverse… </p><p> </p><p>While Nora was fucking him, Ruby was playing with his nipples and Pyrrha was kissing his smooth belly. Ruby was sucking his nipples hungrily, moaning softly at the taste. </p><p>"He's just so <em> delicious </em> and <em> sexy </em>~ we sure made the right choice when picking him~!" Ruby moaned.</p><p><em> "Mmhmm~" </em> Pyrrha nodded. Her head was pressed against his stomach, which was very warm due to being filled with Glynda's hot cum. "God, I can't wait to see how <em> big </em> you'll get when we knock you up~"</p><p>Neptune was in sensual overload, so much of him being stimulated at once. And they actually wanted to get him pregnant! How would he be able to help the team fight if he had a bulging belly? The girls would have to protect him. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, he could feel Nora's giant cock twitching inside him, about to make him take another massive load.</p><p><em> "Fuuuuck, your ass is so good~! I'm already gonna cum! Oooh... here it... COMES~!!!!!" </em> With a final thrust, Nora's cock released copious amounts of seed into his core. <em> "YESSSSSSSSS~!!!!" </em></p><p>Neptune wriggled his thicc ass and took in every drop of Nora's massive cum load. <em> "OOOOHHHHHHHH GODDDD! OHHHHHH GODDD!" </em> he moaned. He felt the Futacum coating his insides and energetically swimming- wait, swimming towards <em> what </em>? What Neptune didn't know was that Futasperm had the power to transform some of his cells into eggs and a womb and everything. Or… that Futacum had the power to make him crave it more and more once he'd taken it in… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ohhhh my gooood you take it so well~!!! Yessss, milk my cock~!! Take all my baby-batter!!!!!!" </em>
</p><p>Neptune was getting excited, too, as the Futacum transformed him. <em> "Yes, fuck me, fuck me! I need your cock! I need your cum!" </em> he moaned.</p><p><em> "Good boy~!!!!" </em> Nora said, as she emptied completely inside Neptune. She then set him down, pulling out of him. Her cum dripped out of his ass as she did, and it was hot! "Alright, who's next? He's such an amazing cockslut~!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Neptune was just so excited. So stimulated. He wondered if the next girls were going to spit-roast him. </p><p>As Neptune collapsed slightly upon being set down, he soon saw his guess was correct as Ruby and Yang took their positions… Yang at his mouth, Ruby at his ass. Simultaneously, they slid in together.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Neptune felt like he wanted Yang as his crush. But when he’d fantasized about it, it had always been his cock inside of Yang, rather than… like this. Still he tried to use his mouth to make love to Yang's gigantic organ. He licked the peehole, sucked on the head. He let the shaft use his mouth like a fleshlight. Meanwhile Ruby was fucking the daylights out of his ass. The sisters moaned in pleasure as they hammered in and out of him, as he squeezed their cocks inside him. </p><p>
  <em> "Ahhhhhh~!!!!! Fuuuuck, he's so tiiiiight~!!!!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ooooh~!!! His mouth is just amazing~!!!" </em>
</p><p>Neptune moved his butt lewdly to more fully accommodate Ruby, and sucked Yang as if his life depended on it. He now knew there was nothing better in life than Futacum, unless it was bearing their children. He groaned and squealed around Yang’s meat, feeling as though he might cum too, from the intense prostate stimulation Ruby was giving him.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Oh fuuck~!!!" </em> Ruby moaned. God, the way he just moved and wiggled his fat sexy ass... it was so hot, and it made her cock feel so good! </p><p>Ruby raised her hand to Yang as she pounded him harder. Yang gave it a slap, the sisters high-fiving as Yang held onto Neptune's aqua-blue hair and drove her cock deeper down his throat.</p><p>Neptune felt the girls celebrate over his head, but he could no longer feel any humiliation about it. If they gloried over conquest through fucking him, that was alright. So long as he got more of that delicious cock and cum. He needed to be filled by them so badly!</p><p> </p><p>They pounded harder and harder inside him, pleasuring his body and getting closer to cumming. Yang gripped Neptune's hair with both her hands.</p><p>
  <em> "I'm gonna cum Neptune~!!! Another big load for your tummy~!!! Gotta keep you well nourished so you can bear our kids!"  </em>
</p><p>Ruby grabbed his ass and pulled it onto her cock. She raised her arm and gave it a few good hard spanks, the vibrations of his juicy asscheeks around her cock bringing her closer as well.</p><p>Neptune screamed with surprise at the spanks and that caused him to open his mouth wider giving Yang even more access to deepthroat her as he slobbered around her super cock. He turned his head a bit to the side in time to see the other girls taking pics and recordings with their scrolls to memorialize the event. He prepared himself to take the enormous cum loads he knew were coming.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Oooh, here it comes~!!! Ahhhh, make him cum for me Ruby~!!!!!" </em> With a few more snaps of Yang’s hips into his throat, her balls twitched and she released inside his mouth and throat. <em> "Ohhhhh fuuuuck yesssss~~~~!!!!!"  </em></p><p>Ruby obeyed her big sis and thrust with her super speed until she released deep into his bowels. <em> "YEESSSSSS~!!!!! TAKE IT ALL YOU SLUT~!!!" </em></p><p><em> "Oh God, Oh God yes,” </em> Neptune moaned- inside his head. It came out more like <em> "Ogmbdggy!" </em> to the girls. The extra-hard bang into his prostrate from Ruby did it and he squirted in his very first anal orgasm. It felt better than any other orgasm he had ever had! Yang's cock twitched in his mouth as she unloaded: <em> *SPURT*, *SPURT*, *SPURT*, *Spurt*, *Spurt*, *dribble* </em>. He was exhausted, but he still felt moved to clean Yang's cock in appreciation with his mouth like a good slut.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Yang high-fived over Neptune again before Yang started stroking his hair. <em> "That's right… good little cumslut~ drink it all down~" </em> </p><p>Ruby giggled as she spurted into his ass. "Look at that sis~! He came without having his cock or balls touched~! He's the best and sexiest little buttslut-whore~!" </p><p> </p><p>Neptune lolled lewdly and nakedly in front of the girls, wondering, yet again… would he really get pregnant? If so, whose baby would it be? Would any of the girls move in with him and be his support during his pregnancy? Would she keep his holes stuffed like he now needed? And would she keep him to herself or want to keep him free use?</p><p> </p><p>Ruby rubbed his ass lovingly before giving it a couple of light pats as she pulled out, watching her fresh load- mixed with the previous load from Nora- leak out. Yang pulled out as well and made out with Neptune lovingly while Pyrrha took position behind his ass again, giving it a couple of smacks and admiring the cum oozing out.</p><p>"Oh Neeeep~ let's see how well you can ride my cock with your slutty ass~!"</p><p>"<em> Yes </em> , Pyrrha, <em> take me </em> ! <em> Fuck me hard! I need your cock! </em>"</p><p>"My god, <em> listen </em> to you~! <em> Begging </em> for my cock like the <em> good little slut </em> that you are~!!"</p><p> </p><p>It was amazing how Neptune kept being horny for Futacock. It felt like the more cock he took, the more he needed. But as horny as he felt, the girls seemed even more horny- they were insatiable. Their girlcocks were not only massive, but they seemed to need little or no refractory period to recover. Males were puny things compared to them, with tiny weenies instead of majestic, girthy, real cocks! </p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha got down on the floor, her cock under Neptune's ass, and gripped his hips, pulling him down onto her cock. Yang was still making out with Neptune, feeling his soft chest and sexy hips.</p><p>Neptune loved that he was finally making out with Yang after all his longing for her. He started bouncing on Pyrrha's cock, trying to keep her happy so she would keep on fucking him and give him more of the cum he needed. The more cum inside him, the more likely it was for him to get fertilized.</p><p>Pyrrha whined softly as his ass gripped her cock. "Oh yes... <em> good boy~ good little buttslut~! </em>" </p><p> </p><p>While Yang made out with Neptune, Ruby and Nora approached him on either side. <em> "Jerk our cocks off while you ride Pyrrha and make out with Yang. Swallow it when we cum." </em> Nora demanded.</p><p>Neptune could refuse them nothing. He'd never given anyone a hand job before, but he'd had them done to him, so he knew what felt good. When Pyrrha removed the handcuffs from him, he began to stroke them as best he could, distracted as he was by Pyrrha's fat cock.</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora were all moaning and squealing in pleasure as Neptune worked their cocks oh, so well. Yang moaned as her huge cock pressed against Neptune's body while she made out with him and caressed his assets. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Fuuuuuuck~ </em> such a good little cumwhore~!!! <em> Ugh </em> ... the sounds you make are so <em> sexy </em>~!" Pyrrha moaned, giving his ass a nice hard spank, biting her lip as the cheeks jiggled. "I wanna hear you beg for me more~!"</p><p><em> "Oh God, Pyrrha, keep fucking me, don't EVER stop~” </em> he obeyed. <em> “Your huge cock feels so good in me. I need it so bad, I'm such a little slut. Please, please, please, keep fucking me hard. Your cock is so damn good." </em> He kept stroking the two other cocks as he begged pitifully.</p><p>"<em>Oh god that's fucking sexy~!</em> You good obedient little slut~" she gave his ass another spank as a reward. "But I don't want you to just beg for <em>my</em> cock. I wanna hear you praise and worship <em>all</em> <em>of our cocks~!</em>"</p><p><em> "Each one is a masterpiece," </em> he bent down and briefly sucked Nora's cock before removing it to keep stroking. <em> "Ruby's too- so thick, so hard, so so long!" </em> He bent down and sucked on it, too, briefly. <em> “And I am WILD about Yang's cock, it exploded in my mouth so perfectly. And who can forget Glynda's cock? A slut never forgets his first cock!" </em></p><p> </p><p><em> "Ooh, good boy~! </em> " Pyrrha thrusted upwards into Neptune as he rode her. <em> "Keep it going~! And tell us how much you WANT our cocks too~!" </em></p><p>Neptune rose up and down to ride Pyrrha's cock as she thrust into him. <em> "I don't just want-” *pant, pant* “-your cocks-” *pant* “...I CRAVE your *pant* cocks. I NEED them in me- *pant* “-all the time, day-” *pant* “-and night. I can't get enough of your cocks~” *pant* “Your cocks-” *pant* “-are everything to me! they are-” *pant* “-SO beautiful!" </em></p><p>
  <em> "Ohhhhh my fucking God that is just perfect~!!!!"  </em>
</p><p>Just those words from him were enough to make Pyrrha explode inside him, her seed mixing with Nora's and Ruby's deep in his body. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Fuuuck, I'm getting close~!" </em>Nora groaned. </p><p><em> "M-me too~!!" </em> Ruby squealed. </p><p>Yang gently released her hold on Neptune so he could drink from Nora's and Ruby's cocks. </p><p><em> "Fuuuuck~!" </em> Nora moaned. <em> "G-gonna-" </em> she soon exploded, while Ruby was still approaching her climax. But soon enough, Ruby came with an incoherent moan as well. </p><p>Glynda smiled. "Drink <em> every last drop </em> , cumslut. Milk those cocks <em> good </em> and take all their <em> nourishment </em>~!"</p><p>Neptune swallowed the cocks and cum like an expert whore; he was so greedy for more of all of it. Some had sprayed onto the floor and onto their bodies, so he licked that up to, so obediently. He used his hands to milk out every last bit and not waste a drop. </p><p>"Thank you for your cum, Mistress," he said to each of them in turn. "Please use me whenever you need your balls drained."</p><p>"Good whore~" Glynda said, pulling him off of Pyrrha's cock and petting his warm cum-filled stomach. Cum dripped from his hole onto Pyrrha. </p><p> </p><p>Then Yang spoke. "You ready for more cock, Neppy~?"</p><p>Neptune was in a daze. All he could think about was girlcock and Futacum. He nodded his head dumbly, his lips still glistening with cum.</p><p>Yang laughed giddily. "Oh, of course you do~!" </p><p> </p><p>Yang picked up Neptune and wrapped his legs around her waist as she lowered him down onto her throbbing shaft.</p><p>"Ride me, Yang, ride me. Fuck me into oblivion. Make me forget anything except that I'm your eager bitch," Neppy begged her.</p><p>"Oh you know I'm more than happy to do that~!!!" Holding his ass with his strong arms, she pounded upwards into him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "YES~! YES~!! YES~!!! YEEEEEESSSSSSSS~!!! Fuuuuck, you're so fucking TIGHT~!!!!" </em>
</p><p>Her giant Futacock felt like it was going to split him in two. He squeezed it with his sphincter, again and again. </p><p>
  <em> "Yes!!! Yess!!! Give it to me, Yang! Fuck me with your perfect cock! Fill me with your delicious cum! Take your sissy boy, Yang! Take me!!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "That's right~!! Beg for me like the cock hungry buttslut you are~!!!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Every sound that came out of Neptune's mouth only encouraged Yang to fuck him harder and deeper and brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Everything he did, everything he said, everything about him was fucking sexy. It's like he really was made to just service girl-cock all his life, to just be their cum-dumps and baby factory for all eternity.</p><p> </p><p><em> "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" </em> Neptune came massively, like the cumslut he had become. His little clit of a dick became moist and his asshole spasmed again and again in sissygasm, as it clutched at the huge cock inside him. <em> "Yes, make me yours, forever and ever!" </em> he begged.</p><p>Yang pounded him harder and harder, holding on tighter to his juicy ass as he held on tighter to her.<em> "You already are mine, bitch~ you're my sexy little whore~!" </em> She began making out with him deeply, her balls slapping his ass as she thrusted upwards into him while bouncing him up and down, driving that cock deeper into his guts. Drops of cum from the previous loads were lightly splashing and flying everywhere from how rough Yang was fucking him, serving as lube for her cock and making wet sloppy squelching noises from her fucking.</p><p> </p><p>All the futacum had transformed Neptune into a total slut and there was no going back. The more he got fucked and used as a cumbucket, the more he wanted it to continue. Yang's dirty talk excited him to no end. Yes, he had indeed become her bitch. He was now the bitch of all of them, but especially Yang's bitch. Yes, they <em> *had* </em> turned him into a sexy little whore.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Ohhh fuuuck, I'm so close, babe~!!! Gonna fucking breed you~!" </em> Yang's movements quickened, her grip tightened. "Let me hear ya beg for it, you sexy little breeding slut! Tell me how much you want me to fill you up and knock you up, bitch~!"</p><p>Neptune was in heat. He totally needed breeding now that the futacum was so completely in his system. </p><p>
  <em> "Yes, Yang, fuck me! I want it more than anything in the world! Yang, I NEED your cock! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard I get pregnant with little futa babies! My holes are yours! Please! Please BREED me Yang!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "YESSSSSSSSSSS~!!!!"  </em>
</p><p>Neptune's begging brought Yang to her orgasm. Stream after stream of her boiling-hot seed shot deep into the blue-haired slut's body, mixing with the other loads, filling him to the brim. <em> "YESSSS, MILK MY FUCKING COCK, BITCH~!!!! GET PREGNANT WITH MY CHILDREN~!!!!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Yang's huge cock hit Neptune's prostate G spot causing him to writhe as she came buckets into him. "<em> AAAAAAAH~!! </em>" he screamed as she filled him with her super-potent sperm. His slutty ass clenched and clenched at the giant cock impaling him and turning him into a complete bitch. He could feel the cum advancing into him, ready to transform him into a pregnant male. He felt his nipples become more sensitive and his belly ready to house a baby. And he already felt more submissive, as if he deserved a collar around his neck.</p><p>Yang squealed as his ass oh-so-perfectly milked her massive meat. When she finished inside of him, she just stood still, making out with him roughly and passionately again while keeping him on her cock. </p><p> </p><p>Glynda chuckled in approval. "Great job, Neptune… you're acting like the perfect little cockslut. This deserves another reward..." </p><p>"Ooh, like a collar?" Pyrrha suggested… as if she’d read his mind…! </p><p>"Well, not what I had in mind, but it's a good idea!" She quickly summoned a silver collar and placed it around Neptune's neck. Pyrrha grinned delightedly and used her semblance to snap it closed around him. The collar had colored engravings on it: one side reading "BEACON BREEDING BITCH", and the other had each of the 5 women's emblems lined up next to each other. </p><p>Neptune quivered with delight as the silver collar was placed around his neck. It felt to him like an engagement ring, like the women loved him, desired him, wanted to keep him as their permanent slut. The five emblems made it clear who owned him. "BEACON BREEDING BITCH" was humiliating, but it was also personal, and showed the girls' strong interest in him. This was no one night stand - this was for keeps. The collar seemed so special. He wondered if they might even want to add a leash at times. </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect. Now for the rest of his reward." Glynda looked at Yang. "Yang, seems you're the slut's favorite of all of us, I'll bet he'd love a second load of yours inside him~" </p><p>"Oh hell yeah! ...wait, don't you have to burst a load inside him too? You're the only one of us who hasn't…” </p><p>Just then, Glynda walked up behind Neptune. "Oh I have the perfect idea to take care of that~" And with that, she placed the tip of her cock at the edge of his still stuffed hole.</p><p><em> "Oh my God~" </em> Yang flustered, realizing what Glynda had in mind. </p><p><em> "Oh, yeah, get ready, bitch~!" </em> Glynda held his hips and pushed the head of her cock slowly into his hole, before quickly sliding in right alongside Yang.</p><p>
  <em> "Oooooooh, yessssss~!!!!"  </em>
</p><p><em> "OH MY- FUUUUUCK~!!!!!!" </em> Yang's cock pulsed as Glynda's slid next to her, creating extra pressure on it as Neptune's walls squeezed both the meatsticks inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Neptune thought he was being split in two. He could barely accommodate one giant futacock in his boy-pussy, let alone two at the same time! This could kill him. But he was so far gone with lust, he didn't care. </p><p>
  <em> "Yes, FUCK ME! GOD YES! OH GODDD!! It hurts so bad! It feels so good! AAAAAA!!!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time, Yang and Glynda began pumping in and out together, pulling out and then thrusting in at the same time. The friction of their cocks against each other and Neptune's tight walls made for a very pleasurable experience indeed; both blondes were groaning loudly.</p><p>Their moans excited Neptune. He wanted nothing more than being able to please them, to relieve their stress, to be a willing cum-addicted slut for them. With those noises, they must be happy with them. He urged them onward. </p><p>
  <em> "Yes, Glynda! Yes, Yang! Give me all you got! Pound me! Pound me hard! Fill your whore up with more of your perfect cum. Give it all to me!!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As they worked into a good pace, both futas began nibbling at his neck and shoulders while pounding into him, occasionally moaning and giving him dirty talk. </p><p>"<em> Oh yeah, </em> you love having <em> two </em> cocks in you, <em> don't you~? </em>" </p><p>"Of <em> course </em> he does~!!!" </p><p>"That's because you're a cockslut, Neptune~ our <em> sexy, good, obedient little cockslut~!! </em>" </p><p>"Yep! You were <em> made </em> to be our little <em> cum-dump and baby factory </em>!" </p><p>"Oh we're gonna put <em> so much cum </em> and <em> so many babies in you~ </em> bet those <em> big, sexy hips </em> could carry <em> many </em> at once~!!" </p><p>
  <em> "Oh hell yeah~!!! Keep taking our fucking cocks, bitch! Good boy~!!!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pre-cum kept dribbling from Neptune's own, much smaller nub as the women made him hornier and hornier with their dirty talk. They were right. He was just a cum dump for them now. He wanted nothing more in life than to get them horny and then relieve them of their cum, giving them the perfect place to receive it: his slutty ass. The more they did that, the more he needed it. He was addicted! And once again he couldn’t help but wonder, were they also right that he would get pregnant from this? It seemed extraordinary. But they'd been right about everything else so far. And he did have great birthing hips. He couldn't think any longer, just feel. And what he felt was <em> cocks, cocks, cocks </em>- taking him, stretching him, lusting to cum in him yet again!!</p><p> </p><p>The futas continued to thrust in and out of him, picking up the pace and intensity with every second, growling in pleasure. Yang's eyes were turning red, her body heating up as her cock was pressured and pleasured. The higher stimulations on their cocks were quickly bringing them closer and closer to orgasm.</p><p>Neptune could feel that they were close to cumming. <em> "Yes! YES! Give me ALL your cum. I NEED it. I need it, so bad!" </em> He had already taken an unbelievable amount of cum, in his ass, down his throat. Excess cum from his ass dripped down his thighs and excess cum from his mouth ran down his face. But he needed more. He had no choice once he'd been claimed and mastered by FUTA CUM.</p><p><em> "With pleasure, bitch~!!!!!!" </em> Yang growled, her eyes completely red. <em> "Come on Glynda~!!!!! Let's fill this whore to the max~!!!!!"  </em></p><p>
  <em> "Indeed we shall~!!!! You better cum for us too, Neptune~!!!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Only a few more extra hard pumps- three to be exact- and they exploded at the same time inside of his tight slutty asshole, the two blondes screaming loudly upon their release. Gallons upon gallons of cum flowed into the blue-haired whore, absolutely filling up his entire system with their alpha-strength seed.</p><p>The beta boi shrieked as the astounding amount of Grade-A futa cum shot into him all at once. He was pinned down by the two of them, but he thrashed beneath them in ecstasy, giving them a ride. He was filled to the brim with cum, like a true cum bucket should be. Neptune squirted, too, his orgasm just a shadow of theirs, but still good for a bitchboy.</p><p>The other women looked in wonder at the spectacle, as their two teammates completely owned Neptune's lewd ass. There was no doubt now that they had knocked him up! It was a sure thing that his belly would soon be heavy with a child! Neptune could only lay limp in their arms, panting, deeply satisfied by his orgasm and completely spent and conquered.</p><p>It was a while before the women finished cumming inside him. Then they both pulled out and laid down on the floor of the office, both exhausted, Yang holding Neptune on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>All the while, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby had been recording it all, while jerking off at the sight, and were close to their own orgasms. But of course, they couldn’t let any of that seed go to waste. Each of them got in line and took turns briefly mouthfucking Neptune to unleash their loads in his throat, while Glynda was summoning another little gift. </p><p>Pyrrha went first, then Ruby, and finally Nora. Their loads weren't nearly as massive as the previous loads Neptune had taken, since these were milked mainly by their own hands and not by Neptune's mouth or ass. But they were still filling enough for him, and sure to help him better nourish the children he was going to bear.</p><p> </p><p>Neptune just lay there, completely covered in cum and too exhausted to move. It had taken a team effort to get him in this state and it was a perfect team that did it! He moaned in satisfaction; never had anyone in history been so filled with cum and covered with cum at the same time. The women had completely emptied their balls and had nothing left in them. It was ALL in and on Neppy. He was theirs, <em> completely theirs. </em></p><p> </p><p>Glynda then returned with the new gift: a silver buttplug, with all 5 women's emblems engraved in a circular orientation at the base, matching with the collar they gave him. </p><p>"It’s important to keep all that cum inside you, as hot as it looks oozing out of your slutty boipussy. Even though we've almost certainly knocked you up with the gallons of cum we pumped into your sexy body, we need to ensure that you get pregnant~" She knelt down and pressed the plug against his abused, oozing hole, popping it inside.</p><p>Glynda was a planner and always seemed to know what to do best. Neptune's asshole was gaping wide from so much use, so he was plugged easily. He could feel the gallons of cum sloshing around inside him and felt sure the girls had made him pregnant. But which one? Would he get stuck having to carry the baby (or babies!) all alone, waddling around with nobody to help him? Do pregnant males get "morning sickness"? So many questions.</p><p> </p><p>The girls were now all gazing at Neptune in awe, he was so sexy but also so cute! </p><p>"Well, since we're done fucking him for tonight, what now?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"We’ve got to take care of him of course,” Glynda answered. “He's ours now, our slut. And we need to keep our slut in good conditions for fucking and child-bearing." With a flick of her riding crop, she conjured up a large bed for them; perfect to fit all 6 of them even when Neptune got bigger during his pregnancy. </p><p> </p><p>Nora picked up and carried Neptune to the bed, lying down with him. Pyrrha followed, lying down as well and starting to massage Neptune's belly. It was very comforting that, having gangbanged him, they were also going to take care of him. Pregnant bois certainly needed an extra amount of care and tenderness. Neptune had felt cherished when Nora carried him to the group bed, and Pyrrha rubbing his full belly felt especially good. He also felt that the rubbing would maybe increase the chances of his conceiving (even though the chances that he was knocked up were pretty inevitable at this point). He reached out and stroked Pyrrha's smooth thigh as she rubbed his belly.</p><p> </p><p>Yang and Ruby climbed onto the bed to comfort him as well. Yang slipped under Neptune's head so it was resting in her lap, and began stroking his hair. Ruby meanwhile began massaging his thick thighs and aching asscheeks, while Nora did the same to his chest and hips, and Pyrrha continued to rub his tummy.</p><p>Neptune looked around him at the beautiful women. Before today, they had been his valued classmates, but now they were, more importantly, his lovers and his Masters. They owned him now, and his collar was proof of that! And there was nothing better than a group massage. </p><p>But Neptune had been through so much in such a short time that the loving, relaxing, comforting massage sent him into a deep slumber. </p><p>At that point, the girls decided to turn in for the night too. With Neptune rolled over on his back, the futas- soon joined by Glynda- fell asleep against him. Pyrrha resting against his belly, Nora against his chest, Ruby and Glynda against his thighs, Yang with his head in her lap. All of them without a doubt satisfied by the night’s events and certainly happy together.</p><p> </p><p>[TO BE CONTINUED...]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. And yes, there will very likely be more chapters as the RP partner and I do kinda plan to continue this plot. And yes, I will be writing other kinky male impregnation smuts later on in the future. Because I like it.</p><p>Reviews are once again encouraged cause I want to improve my writing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More fun for Neptune and the futas! Only the poor boi has to abstain from anal for the first 1-2 weeks of sex. But it's no big problem, they find ways for him to get the futas off... and for him to get off too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Late update. Wanted to post chapters earlier but I've been having some anxiety issues. Anyways, here's chapter 2. And chapter 3 should come soon too, hopefully. Anyways, enjoy more of Neptune getting bred by the futas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Neptune pregnant, he'd been spending a lot of time in bed instead of going on missions. Glynda of course did make sure to help him keep up with his education, but going on actual missions was far too much of a risk, even though he was fully capable.</p><p>Neptune's education was much the same as before, except it also had a supplemental course on why males should be submissive to futas and all the best ways to make the futas in your life be happy, satisfied, and well served. That, and a few lessons on what males should expect during pregnancy and childbirth. Neptune knew that these were all instructions he was going to need to know all throughout life, as he was certain the futas were going to fuck and breed him forever. And he was more than happy to spend his life doing so. </p><p> </p><p>The futas of course had been gentle with him since their first night. Neptune was supposed to have a week free of getting his ass fucked so his body and cells could change properly to allow him to have a baby or babies. But mouthfucking was allowed, so the girls could better nourish his body. On top of that, of course, he received regular body massages from the girls.</p><p>He knew he should be concentrating on the practical aspects of his schoolwork, but he couldn't help being distracted by thoughts of what the girls would do to him when they had time. After all, Futacum had the power to imprint on recipients to make them more horny, more compliant, and more dependent on the futas who have fucked them. Luckily, when the other four girls finished their classes each day, they'd come straight back up to Glynda's office and the rest of his day was spent with them having fun with him. Neptune looked forward every day to when the girls could finally join in. He did fully appreciate Glynda's lessons (and some days it was fully in an extra sense as well when she'd fill his mouth with her hard cock), but he was now used to learning from all five at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>One fine day, he was finishing up a question/answer sheet assignment for Glynda when the other girls joined, whipping their cocks out as they entered the room. Just one month earlier that would have scared him half to death. Now, however, their cocks looked beautiful to him and he knew that, as a male and as their pet, it was his responsibility to relieve any stress they might have as a result of battles, school, or anything else. The girls stared at him lovingly as they walked up to him, boners in hand. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Hey babe~" </em> Yang said, caressing his face and making out with him.</p><p>Neptune kissed Yang lovingly. She was so beautiful and so dynamic… he really hoped that at least one of the babies growing inside him was Yang’s. </p><p>Yang broke the kiss and waggled her boner. <em> "Come and get it, baby~" </em> she cooed.</p><p> </p><p>Neptune knew his duty as a good slut and he opened his mouth wide. He leaned forward and took as much of the amazing boner as he could manage deep into his pretty mouth. Yang gasped, then sighed, as he took that thick meat of hers into his warm wet mouth. She placed a hand to the back of his head and stroked his hair lovingly.</p><p>Neptune did his best to pleasure her as he struggled with her impressive size. He licked her head and up and down her hard shaft. He sucked her lovingly, then he sucked her lustily. He did everything he could to cater to hear and earn some more of her nutritious and delicious cum. Yang moaned and groaned pleasurably. She could not get enough of him.</p><p><em> "Fuuuck... keep going~" </em>she gasped. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby were already jerking off, and Glynda was recording Yang and Neptune. It was definitely clear to them that Yang was his favorite of all 5 women, but none of them seemed to be all that jealous, as Neptune always made sure to service them well too. And he just looked so sexy taking Yang's cock (or cock in general, really) that it was hard to get mad.</p><p> </p><p>Neptune kept going as Yang commanded. He knew that Glynda was recording the scene and that the girls would be able to watch him servicing cock whenever they were in the mood. But he thought it was sexy, too, and he could understand why they found it sexy. He now felt that nothing in the world was sexier than futacock. And he knew that Futas suffered when their balls got too full. He empathized and felt it was his duty to relieve them of their blue balls.</p><p><em> "Ahhh~ oh fuck~ don't stop, you sexy slut~! I love you~ perfect mouth~ yessssss~!" </em> </p><p> </p><p>Nora moved to where Nep was and began undressing him, massaging his chest. Pyrrha joined and felt around his hips and ass. Ruby continued to jerk it and Glynda continued to record. Neptune could feel that Yang was about to cum, so he prepared himself to swallow her massive load. It wouldn't be easy, so he needed to get ready to give his full attention to swallowing.</p><p>
  <em> "Ahhh~ AHHHH~ AAAAHHHHHHH~!!!"  </em>
</p><p>And soon enough, she finally exploded her hot load into his mouth and down his throat, clutching onto his hair. Nora and Pyrrha continued to massage him, Nora rubbing his belly as it was filled up by the warm load. It was comfortable for Neptune to have his belly rubbed, but he knew there was also a practical motive beyond making him feel good, that they were trying to increase the chances that he would conceive. Glynda had taught them that the right kind of gentle massage would help the Futa sperm germinate inside the male, and the girls were now turning theory into practice.</p><p>Neptune was feeling really good, but with the lack of anal sex, he was… missing something a little more. So he risked asking something he had never asked for before. </p><p> </p><p>"Pyrrha? Nora? Would it be possible if… ...you rubbed my penis, too? I haven't cum in such a long time. Please?" He looked at them beseechingly.</p><p> </p><p>The two were a little surprised by this request at first, but then they smiled. </p><p>"Sure, babe~ you certainly deserve to cum, you've been so good for us~" Pyrrha answered, starting to jerk and squeeze his cock. </p><p>Nora continued to feel his hips, belly, and chest. "Mmm... his hips and chest are already starting to get bigger~! He'll be ready to have our babies, alright~" she went back to rubbing his belly.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until then that Neptune looked down and noticed… was it just his imagination, or did it seem like his belly was actually starting to grow? His hips and breasts too, they seemed to have been growing slightly as well. His nipples were absolutely growing more sensitive and his penis was shrinking a little, making the contrasts between his cock and the immense Futacocks of the girls even more noticeable. Not that he minded though. Especially when meanwhile, he was so glad he'd made his suggestion as it felt so great for Pyrrha to fondle his penis.</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha kissed his neck and his back as she jerked him off. He was just so sexy when he was getting pleasured. While most futas usually had zero interest in men's cocks, they had to admit it was fun to occasionally play with them or squeeze them... they were just so small and cute, after all! Not to mention it was a bit necessary for impregnated men to have their cocks played with, as prostate orgasms were out of the question for the first week or two of pregnancy.</p><p>Neptune of course remembered the lesson about impregnated men needing penis attention- it was one of his favorite lessons! It felt so good and he was so happy Pyrrha was willing to indulge him! He certainly had put out for all of them and it was great to have some reciprocity, even though he knew he would mostly be bottoming.</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha leaned down and began sucking his swollen, sensitive nipple as she jerked him. Ruby quickly joined to suck his other nipple while massaging his belly from the front, while Nora continued to feel all over his body.</p><p><em> "Ohhh...Ohhh...OHHH!," </em> groaned the slutty Neptune. The joy of having his penis jerked, his nipples sucked, AND his body rubbed, all at the same time, caused him to cry out and spurt. His load was so small compared to what the girls could do that they all giggled, but certainly not unkindly. Pyrrha made sure to catch all of Neptune’s load on her hand so she could feed it to him. </p><p>
  <em> "Awww, good boy~! You're so cute~!"  </em>
</p><p>As Pyrrha fed him his own cum, Glynda took her place at his nipple, and Yang began playing with his plump asscheeks.</p><p>Neptune obediently licked up all his own cum from Pyrrha's hand. Glynda had taught him that males must always clean up their own messes in addition to swallowing any Futacum the girls wanted to share with him. He wriggled in delight as the girls paid attention to the rest of his body. He especially loved it when they played with his ample ass.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Mmm </em>... good job, baby~" Pyrrha kissed his cheek and then stood up. "Nora, jerk him off while I fuck his throat~" </p><p>"No problem!" She did as told, rewarding him with more pleasure to his cute lil cock while Glynda, Yang, and Ruby toyed with him.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Pyrrha's huge cock was deeply sheathed in Neptune's mouth as he relaxed his jaw to deepthroat her.</p><p>"<em> Uhghhlll, </em>" he gurgled. He couldn't even see what the other girls were doing, but he sure could feel it and it was great!</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha looked down at him, into his beautiful eyes that were sparkling with lust. God he was so cute... She stroked his hair and the metal collar around his neck. Admittedly, she was a bit proud of herself for suggesting the idea to Glynda. But she of course also loved how it marked him as belonging to them. He was <em> their </em> breeding bitch! He pleasured <em> their </em> cocks and carried <em> their </em> babies! </p><p>Neptune loved his collar, too, now. He liked that it showed the girls owned him and he was their pet. It gave him a sense of belonging. He also liked it when one of them attached a leash to it and led him around, either having him walking or crawling on his hands and knees. All that they had to do was tug on the leash and he would have no choice but to follow her. Just the idea that other people could see him leashed made him tingle with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the girls continued to play with his body. It was just so damn hard for them to keep their hands off of him! He was perfectly shaped, curves in all the right places, thiccness that made him such a good fuck. And who could forget about that handsome face of his? It was a wonder how <em> anyone </em> could turn down his flirting advances.</p><p>Sometimes the women felt rather guilty for keeping him all to themselves. He'd lived mostly in the room Glynda had set up in her office, as even with his collar marking him as theirs, they knew it would be hard for any other futas in the school to just pounce right on him and dick him down (the emblems may have shown who he belonged to, but the "BEACON BREEDING BITCH" part could signify availability to any futa). Especially when he started to get bigger and thicker. </p><p>But maybe after he popped out a good amount of their own babies first, they'd share him.</p><p> </p><p>Neppie had grown to love being a sex object and all the stroking and rubbing and groping just felt really good. It seemed a little strange to be kept in Glynda's office, but the girls all assured him that it was for his own protection and as his Owners, they knew best. After all their ownership emblems were right on his collar. He certainly couldn't ask for prettier Owners, each so powerful and talented. It was an honor to bear their babies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ooohh... get ready Nep~ I'm gonna blow...! AAAAAHHHHHH~!!!"  </em>
</p><p>Holding his head against her crotch, Pyrrha shook as her cock erupted her huge load down his throat. The trained little buttslut milked it so well... and he just looked so cute and pretty with the cock lodged in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby, still rubbing his belly, grinned in delight as Pyrrha shot her load down his throat. "Oh damn, I can feel it sloshing inside him~! It's so warm~!" she squealed. </p><p>Pyrrha gave a small moan at Ruby’s comment, gasped and panted. Then, once she’d recovering from the explosion, she said "You wanna fuck his throat next, Rube~?"</p><p>
  <em> "Heck yeah!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Neptune had indeed gotten good at swallowing huge loads. It wasn't like the beginning when he occasionally choked.</p><p>He was happy that Ruby was going next, as he always loved the extra girlish enthusiasm she brought to everything. Ruby was young, but she didn't try to overcompensate by acting extra serious. She always allowed her natural temperament to flourish.</p><p>When Pyrrha finally emptied her balls inside him and pulled out, Ruby quickly took her place, sighing-growling as he took it all in his throat. </p><p>"<em> Yeahh... good slut~!"  </em></p><p>"Bend him over, sis. I want to have some fun with his ass." said Yang. </p><p>Ruby scooted back and sat down, pulling Neptune so he was somewhat lying down with his face in her lap, her cock still in his mouth. She gave his face a pat before playing with his blue hair, while Yang knelt behind him and licked at the outer rim of his asshole (which by the way had had the engraved buttplug inside so as not to be too inviting to the futas during his first week of pregnancy).</p><p> </p><p>Nep shivered with pleasure as Yang rimmed him. It felt so great! Often when he was tag-teamed, it was by the sisters. "<em> GLGG </em>," Nep moaned happily, due to his mouth being completely full of cock. All the women could hear Neptune's moans even with his mouth full. He was a real ass-slut and it was obvious to the whole team.</p><p>Yang teased the outer rim of the hole, even shoving her tongue under the base of the plug to tease, before briefly popping it out and shoving her face into his pillow-like ass and driving her tongue deep inside him. While futas generally had little self restraint around a man's unplugged, exposed asshole, they did know how to control themselves if they were pulling out a buttplug to rim him. Nep did appreciate their restraint in not fucking him there.</p><p>Like the girls, he wanted to protect the pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was squealing loudly and happily. He worked futa cock like the champ he was. She reached under and began playing with his nipples. It was just so hard not to play with his chest, especially since it was getting bigger and softer. Yang tongue-fucked Neptune's tight hole... luckily, futa-cum was strong enough to make sure men's assholes stayed tight. She blushed as she shoved her face deeper and grabbed onto those delicious asscheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Neptune was excited as the girls used both his holes and played with his nipples. He was becoming such a little slut! And he enjoyed all the attention as sluts always do! He now saw that a tongue in his ass felt just as good as a futacock.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Fuck yeah... take my meat~" </em> Ruby groaned. <em> "Good boyyyy~" </em> Yang couldn't say much. She could only moan, vibrating her tongue and lips against his ass. </p><p>Neptune couldn't say much either, for obvious reasons. But he loved it when Ruby fucked his mouth and he loved it when she was verbal. Having Yang tongue-fuck his ass was new for him and he was crazy about it.</p><p>Ruby pumped in and out of his throat gently, though it was rather hard, especially as she got closer and closer to orgasm. She picked up the pace only a little bit, fast enough to help her get off, but not enough to harm him. Neptune could feel Ruby getting closer which made him very happy. He loved helping the girls cum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh yes~! Yesssss~! Milk my cock~!! Drink all my milk~!" </em>
</p><p>In only a few more thrusts, Ruby finally released her load. Neptune drank down all of it like a pro. After she was done, he lovingly cleaned off Ruby's cock, as Glynda had instructed him to do for all the girls. Finally he gave the softening cock head an affectionate kiss.</p><p><em> "Oh yeah~" </em> Ruby sighed as Neptune finished off with her cock, blushing as red as her cloak at the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"You're next Nora. Try not to be rough." Glynda said. Nora did have a tendency to go extra-rough on men, as evident back from when she was the first one to break Neptune's ass (and the few moments when she had gotten to fuck Ren). It wasn't like she didn't know how to be gentle, just that the other futas knew her well enough to get carried away when pounding someone. </p><p><em> "Ugh, I knowwwwww!" </em> She groaned, looking at Neptune who was still getting rimmed by Yang. She paused a moment before saying "Cum for Yang first. Then I'll fuck your mouth".</p><p> </p><p>The rimming was keeping Neptune very excited, but it was more like a general simmering than a boiling over feeling. He could enjoy doing this for a long time, but it was only fair if he finally came and gave Nora her turn. One day the girls will have Neptune trained to cum just by oral stimulation to his ass, but that day hadn't arrived yet. As of now, he needed a little more help to cum. Would one of the girls lend a hand? he wondered. </p><p>As much as she wanted to make Neptune cum from just the rim job without touching his dick, Yang did also want to make him cum quickly so that Nora could feed him his load. Yang reached around and began playing with his cute dick and balls, jerking and squeezing and massaging them gleefully. </p><p>
  <em> “Ah-!” </em>
</p><p>The playing with his dick and balls quickly did the trick. Soon he wriggled, moaned, and squirted onto his belly. </p><p>Yang giggled as she pulled her tongue out of his asshole and gave the pucker a kiss before giving him a massage. "That was quick~ you're only getting better and better each day~!" </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Nora grabbed her shaft and directed into his mouth.</p><p><em> "Glb," </em> moaned Neptune, as the Valkyrie impaled his mouth so quickly after his orgasm. It sure was nice to be lusted after.</p><p>Nora of course wasted no time grabbing his head and beginning to fuck his throat, though she did make sure to go gentle like Glynda told her. "God... your mouth is amazing~!"</p><p>"<em> Mmffmgg </em>" Neptune was relieved Nora was more gentle this time. He didn't like the feeling of choking too much. He did, however, the extra bit of dominant energy Nora brought to bear when she used her cock on him, especially when that happened to his ass before it got temporary protected status.</p><p><em> "God yes... suck my cock... suck it good, you buttslut~" </em> she groaned, fucking into his throat. Neptune loved it when she talked to him like that! It made him feel like such a slut! </p><p> </p><p>Neptune's face, the way he looked at her when he sucked her off, was too good. She just wanted to go faster and harder... but she knew she had to be more gentle. So she kept her pace and let Neptune do most of the work. After a minute or two, she pulled out and raised her cock up to expose her swollen balls.<em> "Lick them, whore~" </em></p><p>The way Nora treated him was humiliating, but in a good way. Neptune obediently began to lick her bulging balls, encouraged by the pleased noises she made. Generally the girls insisted on cumming inside him, so that he would get the maximum benefit possible from the nutritious futacum. But Glynda had mentioned that futacum treatments directly applied to skin can also be highly beneficial. So, Neptune wondered if, in keeping with the humiliation Nora was treating him to, if she might cum all over his face this time. Neptune had never had a "facial" before and he was curious how it might make him feel.</p><p><em> "Fuck, always so good~ jerk my cock while you eat my balls, bitch~ and alternate between the two as well~" </em> she groaned, patting his head. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Hmmm~ </em> as much as I love when we cum in his throat, I bet he'd look extra sexy if we gave him a bukakke~" Glynda hummed. </p><p>"But don't we need to give him the nutrients?" Ruby asked. </p><p>"We can nut on his face and feed it to him later." </p><p>"Ooh, okay! Then I'm in!" </p><p>The other four women circled around Neptune, throbbing boners near his face, as he worked Nora's meat.</p><p>"Jerk the rest of us off, keep using your mouth to pleasure Nora." Glynda commanded. </p><p> </p><p>Neptune felt overwhelmed, but he knew he had to please his Owners. All the futacum he had absorbed, through his ass and down his throat completely took over his mind, imprinting him with an emotional need to please them, obey them, and most of all, help them expel all the cum they wanted in any way they wanted! Neptune grabbed the first two boners he could reach and began stroking them vigorously. Then he moved to two more. It seemed impossible to keep up with the demand, especially with having to suck on Nora's immense balls at the same time. Cocks! Cocks! Cocks! All Neptune could see or feel were cocks! </p><p>They all squealed and moaned as Neptune took on all of their cocks at once like the pro he was, thinking to themselves even more that they were right to choose him. He'd quickly, easily, and willingly submitted to them. And for someone who's never before had cock, he sure learned quickly how to pleasure them... though it did somewhat make sense that he'd know how to do it, given he has a cock as well. Even if it was by far inadequate compared to those of the futas'. But nevertheless, the women couldn't help but be impressed by how quickly he learned!</p><p> </p><p>Neptune kept on sucking and stroking. He wasn't only giving pleasure, he was receiving it as well. Relieving the girls of their futa semen had become one of his very favorite things to do. The girls moaned, groaned, gasped, sighed. They stroked Neptune's hair, praised him, spitting out words about how good he was at this. How he was the perfect slut. Neptune was a slut for praise. The more effusive the girls were in their praise of him, the more avidly he pleasured them. He pampered their balls and stroked their cocks. He knew he was soon going to be showered with more cum simultaneously than he ever had been before. It was intimidating but thrilling.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Oh fuck~ I'm so close, Nep... make us cum together, baby~" </em>Nora growled. </p><p>Glynda summoned her scroll and began recording, making sure to get a full video of Neptune getting his pretty face splattered. Neptune was doing his best… his hands flying around everywhere, his eager mouth sucking balls then cocks then balls then cocks.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, all 5 futas reached their climaxes... all at the same time. Nora pulled out just in time to shoot her load into his open mouth as well as onto his face. Stream after stream of cream landed on his sexy face, some of it into his mouth as well. Some would find it humiliating to have one's face used as a cum dump. But for Neptune, futacum was now the most desirable substance in the world. He was overjoyed as it splattered his face and got in his blue hair. He no longer wore his goggles, so every inch of his face was covered. He opened his mouth to show the girls how much he'd caught there and then he swallowed it down.</p><p>
  <em> "Oh yes, swallow all that cum like a good bitch~ but don't eat it off your face yet though. I want to get some good shots of you with it all over your face."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girls had emptied the last contents of their balls onto his face. As Glynda recorded, they began cooing and giggling and giving him words of praise again. "He was so good~!", "He looks so hot with our cum on his face~!" Ruby couldn't help but scoop off some of the cum with her fingers and feed it to Neptune, he just looked too cute! Neptune sucked the cum off Ruby's finger and the more he swallowed the more he wanted. He loved the girls so much! He wanted to have their babies!!</p><p>God, seeing him get fed cum was too precious. The rest of the women then followed Ruby's actions, scooping off cum from his face and feeding it to him with their fingers, gasping and giggling as he ate it off like he was a hungry little cat. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the girls had scooped up all of the massive amount of cum on Nep's face and fed it all to him. Nep loved consuming it almost as much as the girls loved making him take it all. Was it their imagination or was Nep's belly bigger than yesterday? It clearly deserved more massaging.</p><p>After feeding him the last of the cum, they looked down and noticed his belly was indeed bigger! And oh man, was it hot... they could only imagine how much bigger he was going to get as the pregnancy progressed. And with the amount of cum they'd put in him that night, he almost certainly had to be carrying more than one child. Oh they could only imagine... </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Mmm </em>, you look like you need a belly rub~" Yang purred, picking up Neptune and carrying him to the bed. </p><p>"Hey no fair, you got to give him the belly rub last time!" Ruby chirped. </p><p>Yang huffed playfully at her sister. "Well then, let's just give him one together." </p><p>Ruby grinned. <em>"Awww yeahhh!"</em> <em>Ruby</em> joined them on the bed and she and Yang began massaging his slightly bulging tummy together. </p><p>However, even though the futas had all pretty much emptied their balls after that bukakke, the sight (and in the case of Ruby and Yang, the feeling) of Neptune's swollen tummy was making them hard again…</p><p> </p><p>Neptune noticed that the girls were getting hard again. Being a slut for futas was great, but it sure could be tiring. The girls seemed to have an endless amount of sperm they wanted to shoot inside him. They were always so horny! Their cocks sure did look delicious though. And each of the girls was so pretty and so talented and such a good fighter. It was hard not to be in love with all of them and want to give each one many chances to be inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Glynda sighed, she couldn't take it anymore. She climbed on top of Neptune, straddling his chest so her cock was near his mouth, but not disrupting the belly massage from the sisters. </p><p>She needed not say a word to Neptune to tell him what to do. Yes, Glynda needed her turns, too. It wouldn't be fair to let the younger girls get all the fun. After all, he was shacked up at her office. And she was the one who had called him to her office so he could be captured, mounted, and bred. She deserved having him as a prize. He took the head of her cock in his mouth while submissively making eye contact. </p><p>Glynda gasped, then sighed, moaning, as Neptune swallowed her cock, gazing up at her with his beautiful eyes. She took a fair bit of enjoyment in knowing that her cock was the first one he'd had, and could tell by the way he looked at her whenever he pleasured her that it meant a lot to him as well. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Yang, tired as they were, were making sure of course to give him an extra-good massage for his distended stomach. He needed and deserved to feel good during the pregnancy, and the futas were more than happy to ensure that their precious breeding whore felt great. They could feel all the cum practically boiling inside his gut, the sensation making them feel, weirdly enough, aroused and sleepy at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Nep knew he was just a breeding whore now. Before that would have bothered him a lot and he would have fought and struggled. Being a breeding whore felt like the best thing in the world now. All the sex anybody could handle, beautiful girls around him all the time, and best of all- he was going to have their babies!! <em> ‘Life is good,’ </em> he thought, as Glynda gently fucked his mouth. Soon he would be getting more of that wonderfully tasty and nutritious futacum, so that when the babies popped out they would be healthy and strong. He wondered about how many babies he'd have and, of course, how many boys, how many girls, and how many Futas.</p><p> </p><p>Nora climbed on top of Neptune, kissing and rubbing his belly passionately, the contact making her aroused and sleepy as well. All the while Glynda was gently fucking his pretty mouth. Pyrrha laid down on Neptune's thicc thigh and began lazily stroking his lower belly with her finger, while massaging his inner thigh with her free hand. They loved to pamper and spoil him like a princess. It was so sensuous to have Pyrrha stroking his belly and having his inner thigh massaged was so nice. Neptune started hoping one of her hands would find his cock, which was normal sized, but must look tiny to them.</p><p>As if on cue to his thoughts, Pyrrha and Nora both grabbed his dick at once and began squeezing it together while continuing their caressing of his God-like body. As hot as it was to see him cum without touching his cock, squeezing his dick was indeed fun and seeing him cum from dick stimulation was quite adorable. Even after he'd been trained to regularly climax from massages and rimming and such, they'd still have to play with his cock occasionally.</p><p>Neptune was thrilled that he was going to get to cum, too. Glynda had taught him that after he was trained he'd be able to cum without penile stimulation, but he wasn't trained yet, and he loved it when the girls pumped him.<em> "Oh, oh, uh, uhhhh, ahh," </em>he moaned as he writhed in their grasp.</p><p> </p><p>Nora then got an idea. "Move aside, Pyrrha..." </p><p>Pyrrha did as so. Nora knelt in front of Neptune and raised his legs up, holding them at the knees. Then she slipped her cock in between his thighs, and held his legs together as she began thrusting her hips, fucking in between his thighs, her shaft rubbing right against his as she did so.</p><p>Nep loved Nora's idea! It made him feel like such a slut to be held that way -- and he got a lot of stimulation, too. And the humiliation of how much larger Nora's cock was also gave him the shivers. </p><p> </p><p>Nora gasped and moaned as she thrusted between his thighs, in tandem with Glynda's thrusts into his mouth. Nora soon decided it wouldn't hurt if she picked up the pace... just as long as she didn't hold his legs too tight. The feeling of his thighs squishing her cock and the friction between hers and Neptune's was getting her off better than she'd expected. </p><p>It was certainly getting Neppie off. He cried out and came, all over his tummy. It felt so great! He couldn't wait until he was allowed to get ass fucked, But until that time, this was a terrific substitute.</p><p><em> "Oh fuck~! That was so quick~! God you're sexy~!! Aaaaahhhhh~!!!!" </em> Nora moaned, her own cock exploding all over his belly as well. Neptune moaning around her cock as he came was enough to set Glynda over the edge as well, the huge load pouring down his throat. More futa cum down his throat- Neptune eagerly drank it. He felt like such a sexy boy that such beautiful women lusted after him so much.</p><p> </p><p>Glynda pulled out after she'd finished cumming, and then Ruby and Yang began feeding him the cum that had landed on his stomach. He sucked it from their fingers like a true slut. He was ingesting so much cum that he thought he might float away.</p><p>"<em> Mmmm </em>, amazing as always, bitch~" Glynda hummed. "Now, I think you deserve a nice rest." Nep knew he would sleep very deeply after all that sex!</p><p> </p><p>The girls all laid down on him as per usual. His plump assets were like pillows and they loved to make him feel so special. Pyrrha and Nora rested on his thighs, Yang and Ruby on his belly, and Glynda on his chest. All falling asleep soundly and content.</p><p> </p><p>[TO BE CONTINUED...]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 3 has already been RPed, and Part 4 is in progress. How many parts there will be in total is still unknown. </p><p>As per usual, hope you enjoyed, reviews are highly appreciated. &lt;3 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>